


[podfic] Runs In The Family

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am simply pointing out, that in the past few months, I have had more gay sex than I ever, ever considered having.”</p><p>Desmond drank deeply from his beer, and made a face. He was Assassin, but he was above all things a bartender, and this cheap, off-brand beer was an assault on all things he held dear.</p><p>“Like, at least two lifetimes worth of gay sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Runs In The Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562204) by [cranialaccessory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranialaccessory/pseuds/cranialaccessory). 



IT'S IN UR GENES, DESMOND

 

[here's a link to the mp3, clik to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Assassin's%20Creed/runs%20in%20the%20family.mp3) (length: 00:05:52 | size: 5.37MB )

 

hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
